


Admitting

by MadQueenCori



Category: The Creatures, cowchop, immortalhd - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenCori/pseuds/MadQueenCori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I typed up after reading a bunch of ImmortalHD fics some hopefully this is good. It’s from back when they were at The Creatures. It’s kind of cute. Word Count: 1017</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting

Unpaid Intern. The worst word. Nicer than unpaid editor. You live with Jordan. He's the only one who was nice enough to offer you a room. Mostly because you told him you would have nowhere to live in Littleton, Colorado. Jordan wanted you so much and was willing to do anything to get you there. You became super close with the other intern Joe, Artist Joe, James, and especially Aleks. Aleks and you have been harmless flirting. You know it couldn't mean anything. You'd be scared by the time your evaluation comes around Aleks could influence how this might go. 

You're editing Jordan's kootra video for him. This is something you usually end up doing because you felt so sorry for him, he's so tired all the time. 

"Y/N thank you again," Jordan says.  
"No problem," You say quietly.

There is a knock and Jordan and You seem confused. Jordan goes and answers the door. 

"Hey Aleks, what's up?" You hear, what the fuck.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you could borrow Y/N," Aleks asks Jordan.  
"Yeah, she's in the office," Jordan answers him.  
"Thanks," Aleks says.

You pretend you didn't hear anything and go back to working for Jordan's video. You are basically done, it just needs some final touches, you could do that later. You feel a small tap on your shoulder. You turn and look up at Aleks.

"Yes Aleks?" You asks.  
"Can I borrow you? I need editing help with my video," Aleks states.  
"Yeah," You say simply.

You two leave Jordan's, after you tell Jordan you're going to Aleks'. Jordan asks about his video and you tell him that it's needs some finishing touches. Jordan says okay and wave you two off. Aleks and you get into his car. You two make small talk about games on the way to his house. Once you two get there, Aleks shows you around the house. He was a bit quiet because James was already passed out. He takes you to his filming room where he also edits. 

"What's the issue?" You asks quietly.  
"This room is sound proof it's okay to speak loudly," Aleks informs, "It won't let me add the file to video editor."  
"Oh that's easy," You say.

You go at it. You sit down in front of his computer and transfer the file into a file readable for the editor. It takes you at least ten minutes. Aleks just stands there impressed. You look at him when you are done.

"Done," You say happily.  
"Thanks a lot Y/N," Aleks says relieved.   
"No problem," You assume him.  
"Do you want to go get some food, as a thank you?" Aleks asks.  
"Nah, it's fine," You answer him.  
"Please?" Aleks asks.  
"Fine, to make you feel better," You give in. 

You two leave his house and go off to the nearest Denny's after you two realizes that it's like 9:30pm. You two get there and order food. You two exchange small talk whilst you wait for you two's food.

"You enjoying The Creatures?" Aleks asks.  
"Uh, yeah. I would really love to be paid already so I can move out from Jordan's, nothing really wrong with Jordan, I just want a place for myself," You answer him.  
"I understand that. Well you know your evaluation is coming up in a few days, to keep you here and start paying you," Aleks mentions.   
"Yeah, I know. I can't wait for that day. Hopefully I can stay here, I'm enjoying myself," You respond.  
"Yeah, it would suck to see you go," He says with a small smile.  
"Yeah, it would suck to not see you everyday," You comment, cursing at yourself immediately after.

You've hidden these feeling and you are just going to let them out like that. What's wrong with you? You don't start noticing that you are starting to pay footsie with Aleks and he's reciprocating your actions. 

"It would suck not to see your beautiful face everyday, and that gorgeous smile," Aleks says with a cheesy smile.  
"Shut up," You say quietly.  
"You really don't notice that this is a date, do you? I know how to make files readable for my editing software. I just needed an excuse that got me to ask you in a date. To have you to myself," Aleks says Ina stern tone of voice.  
"Aleks, why?" You ask simply.   
"Stefani dropped that you liked me. I was ecstatic to ask you on a date, but I'm so damn shy," Aleks answers you.  
"Damn Stefani," You curse quietly before you voice goes up to a normal tone, "Do you like me too?"   
"Yes, of course I do. You're gorgeous," Aleks says with a huge smile.

He moves himself into your side of the booth, he hooks an arm around you, and pull you close to him. His other hand moves to cup your face then you two share a kiss. This kiss that you've been dreaming of since you found about The Creatures, since you got offered the job, since you've accepted the job, since you saw Aleks for the first time in person, was perfect. It taste like a bit like Doctor Pepper and Sprite. Aleks pulls away with a big smile on his face. 

"Will you be my girl, Y/N?" Aleks asks FINALLY.  
"Hell yes," You answer him, "but this can't affect my evaluation."  
"Deal," Aleks says.

You two share another kiss and Aleks slides back into his side as the food arrives. You two eat and play footsies. Aleks pays and drops you off at Jordan's. You get to your room and squeal loudly, which causes Jordan to ask what that was about. You just lie about it's about. Will you two tell people at work tomorrow? Will you two wait to see if this really going to be something? You're unsure. You want to ask Aleks, but you don't want to put this pressure on him. You just decide against it. You then finish the bit of Jordan's video and render it and go to bed. Sleeping peacefully.


End file.
